This clinical research support and expansion effort is an integral part of the component institutions commitment to bolster transformational, integrative clinical and translational research and to address complex clinical, technological, environmental and societal problems through multidisciplinary collaboration and innovation. The effort specifically addresses Aims 1 and 2 of the DE-CTR: 1) develop the infrastructure to facilitate the growth and development of clinical and translational research within Delaware and South Carolina; and 2) facilitate the recruitment, training and professional development of clinicians, scientists, and engineers that will synergistically develop outstanding clinical and translational research programs. The overall goal of this program is to recruit outstanding individuals who will contribute to transformative clinical and translational research within and across the institutions and leverage existing and proposed DE-CTR resources and create pan-institutional research support to provide new and existing DE-CTR-affiliated researchers with access to state-of-the-art clinical and translational core facilities and highly qualified professional personnel at each of the DE-CTR partner sites. The transformative, translational faculty program is not designed to expand the faculty or to recruit faculty members who could be hired through typical search mechanisms. Candidates for this program must be truly exceptional individuals who will contribute to transformational change in their own institutions and across institutions. We intend to recruit mid-career researchers with outstanding records of accomplishment who can provide research leadership and mentoring from the outset of their appointments. We will look for researchers with active records of funding. The hires will enhance our capacity to achieve strategic objectives and promote interdisciplinary translational research. We will look specifically for researchers who will promote the institutions' engagement and outreach missions, so we meet all DE-CTR objectives. Individuals hired through the program will be at the professor level. In exceptional cases, associate professors will be considered. The faculty positions will be targeted to areas that show potential for transformational change and advancement. Thus, these positions will be dedicated to areas with clear plans for advancement and well-articulated rationales for how a specific hire will promote such plans, including areas where these DECTR institutions can establish or build on comparative advantage.